


hallelujah

by Americas_First



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americas_First/pseuds/Americas_First
Summary: Some hands are uncouth and some are unkindSome lose their touch and find they're reaching out blindBut yours have a way of knowing what's on my mind
Relationships: Andy Samberg/ Beck Hansen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	hallelujah

Andy and Beck were walking hand in hand with one another. It was a bright, beautiful, sunshiney day. They had been dating for 10 years now. 

"Beck?" Andy asked, a slight flush on his face.

"Yes?" Beck answered. 

"I love you," Andy said as he quickly ducked his head down in embarrassment, his cheeks burning. 

Beck reached over to Andy, lifting his chin up with his thumb and forefinger. Leaning up, Beck placed his lips upon Andy's, giving a soft kiss. "I love you too," he murmured.

And at that, Beck kneeled down on one knee. 

"B-Beck?" Andy stuttered, in awe of what was happening. "Andy," Beck started, "we've known each other for 26 years now. You're my best friend, my love, my everything." Letting out a shaky breath Beck gathered his nerves. "Andy Samberg, will you marry me?" 

Letting out an excited squee, Andy wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yes! Beck Hansen, I will marry you!" 

Beck slipped the 50k solid diamond ring onto Andy's finger and pulled him into a deep kiss. Everyone around them clapped. From that day forward, life was going to be better for both of them.


End file.
